1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an electrophotography-type image forming apparatus that includes a plurality of photoconductive drums arranged along a sheet conveyance direction.
2. Related Art
A technique has been proposed to prevent a discharge phenomenon from occurring when a sheet is separated from a transfer belt. In this technique, a voltage applied to a transfer body corresponding to the most upstream one of a plurality of photoconductive drums arranged along a sheet conveyance direction is set higher than voltages applied to the other transfer bodies.